


Shades of Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Hanceome Week 2017, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When I found the courage to look at youI finally started seeingshades of bluebut I don't know what you seewhen you sayyou look at me.Written for Hanceome Week 2017!





	1. Isolation

Hunk’s used to this. He stands in the corner of the Garrison first-years social mingler, watching people interact from a distance. He _wants_ to meet people; it’s just that nobody ever really taught him how. He likes to talk about food and science experiments; anything else is lost on him,

“Yo.”

Hunk glances over at the person who’s appeared next to him. “H-hi?”

The tall freshman waggles his fingers at Hunk. “Hey. Everybody over there’s gossiping about weird stuff. I’m Lance. You?”

“Uh, Hunk.” Beat. “Do you like engineering?”

“Love hearing about it. Hit me up, bro.”

…This is new.


	2. homesickness

The first time Hunk opens his door in the middle of the night to find Lance standing there, he doesn’t know what to think. It takes a few times before Lance gets past the stupid posturing for Lance to admit – well, it’s loud at home with all his rowdy family. The Garrison’s just too damn quiet.

Hunk’s happy to have somebody else around. At home it’s just him and his mom, but with the time difference, it’s hard to call her.

“That’s okay. At least you got me.”

Hunk doesn’t know what to think about that, either. But – “Thank you.”


	3. soulmates

He’s heard the stories – everybody has – that the first time you look into your soulmate’s eyes, you see new colours. It’s why all important controls are done in black and white. Hunk has his doubts whether it’s true or not. Besides, he doesn’t look into people’s eyes if he can help it. It makes him uncomfortable.

So it’s a complete accident when he looks over at Lance in the middle of playing a video game and he’s met with a pair of eyes the richest, deepest blue he’s ever seen. He’s _heard_ about blue.

Now, he can see it.

Fuck.


	4. earth

It’s not worth saying anything. Who knows if it’s mutual? He knows they’re supposed to be, but, well. Who cares about brown eyes?

It’s months later, drifting through space, that he overhears Lance talking to Pidge – “you know how weird it is to realize you can’t see brown? I didn’t know that was the colour of earth, and soil, and stone…”

Hunk grinds to a halt. Well, it could be anybody. Half the world has brown eyes.

But then Lance sees him there, and turns bright red. And Hunk does the only reasonable thing possible – he turns and runs away.


	5. fear

Hunk ends up hiding from Lance under the belly of his lion. He seems to understand his need for space; the ancient being sends him pictures of calm places and feelings of reassurance, trying to tell him he’s not alone.

It’s not quite that, though. He can handle being alone. But when he lets people in, he watches them leave. It happens all the time. He’s too weird or too awkward or too strange. In the end, they all leave.

 _So tell him that,_ Yellow murmurs softly, and Hunk wonders if he can, or if – like always – he’s too afraid.


	6. talk

“Can I join?”

Hunk starts, then stares up at Lance, wiggling fingers from behind Yellow with a nervous grin. “We should probably talk or something.”

Hunk shrugs helplessly.

“I can do the actual talking part if that’s easier.”

Hunk nods. Words aren’t something he’s good at. Especially not with his anxiety leaving trails of dark smoke in his bones and over his skin –

Lance flops down next to him. “You’re my best friend, dude. Like…More than anybody else in the world. I can’t lose you.”

For the first time, Hunk realizes that Lance is just as afraid as he is.


	7. love

It comes out in fits and starts. The way Lance had – fleetingly – caught Hunk’s eyes from across the room. The way he’d been drawn, relentlessly, back to Hunk’s room over and over. The rush of relief when he’d made eye contact with him once again and the colours had come back, this time to stay. The moments of terror, the denial –  _friends can be soulmates friends can be soulmates –_

-“And they can, they totally can, like I have a lot of respect for that idea, but I –“ Lance ran his hands through his hair. “I’m in love with you.”


	8. language

Hunk has things he likes talking about. Anything else is kind of lost on him, and he doesn’t know how to respond. Things without definitions, things without clear edges –

Instead, he leans forward, brushing his nose against Lance’s. At first he keeps his eyes down, but then he raises them, staring into Lance’s blue eyes, wondering if they really are windows into the soul.

He’s never kissed anybody before. So when he closes the space between them, he’s surprised at how normal it feels.

He hopes Lance can hear the words in the kiss, even if they’re in a different language:  _I love you too._

 

 


End file.
